


Camping Together

by Jld71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Campfires, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Steve takes Danny camping.





	Camping Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt by geckogirl89: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, camping outdoors (and snuggling in the same tent :-D)

“This is nice, isn’t it? I mean, we finally have a day to ourselves,” Steve said as he turned to Danny. He saw the relaxed smile on his lover’s face.

“Yeah it is. Although, this isn’t really what I had in mind,” Danny said as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“What’s wrong with this?” Steve asked as he stood up and motioned with his hands at what was next to him.

“Steve, I’m not really the camping type,” he said as he raised a hand to stop Steve from interrupting. “I get it, it’s your thing, you enjoy it, so I’m here. But, this isn’t exactly my idea of a fun way to pass the day.” He turned from Steve to haul out their cooler from Steve’s truck. “But, the tent does have possibilities,” he said with a sly smile on his face. 

Steve walked over to help Danny, only to throw his arms around Danny’s body, pulling him in close for a kiss. “Yes, it does,” he said as he kissed Danny’s cheek before letting go of Danny so he helped with getting the rest of their gear from the truck. 

Once the fire pit had been dug, fire started and chairs set up next to it, they sat sipping a beer each, enjoying the quiet of their surroundings. 

Steve looked over at Danny and his breath caught in his throat, seeing the man he loved sitting so relaxed next to him, knowing this was something Danny was willing to endure for him. He wondered how he’d gotten so lucky.

“What?” Danny asked as he caught Steve looking at him. 

“Nothing.” Steve raised the bottle to his lips, took another so he didn’t have to speak any further. He wasn’t good with expressing his emotions, they both knew that.

Danny smiled, shook his head and set his bottle down. Standing up, he stretched, flexing stiff muscles. “Hungry?” He asked as he walked to their cooler.

“Always,” Steve responded back. He watched as Danny looked back at him. He saw the look on Danny’s face, the one where he wasn’t sure if Steve meant hungry for food or something else. Let him guess, Steve thought to himself.

Thinking ahead, they’d packed sandwiches, knowing neither would want to cook after the drive up the coast to the secluded camping area or pitching the tent and getting the fire pit dug. Danny fished in the cooler until he found the sandwiches and brought them back. He handed one to Steve as he sat back down. They chatted about the drive and their lazy day, neither really wanting to talk about work, knowing it would kill the relaxed mood between them. 

As night fell, Danny watched the stars glitter in the darkened sky. He sighed in contentment. Sure, this wasn’t what he’d really thought he’d be doing on a day off, but he had to admit it was relaxing, just the two of them together. Do distractions, no work, no stress.

Steve watched as the ember of the fire began to die. He poked at them with a stick, watched the glow of the embers as he moved them around. His attention was drawn back to Danny as he yawned.

“Tired?” Steve asked. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” He stood and extended a hand to Danny as he kicked sand over the last of the fire. 

Danny took Steve’s hand and allowed Steve to pull him to his feet as he shuffled behind him and into the tent. 

They both managed to change into sweatpants and t-shirts in the confined space without managing to knock each other out. Something they both marveled at. Danny was sure one of them would be sporting a black eye from that before the night was over. 

Pushing aside the blankets, Steve laid down on the air mattress and waited for Danny to join him. He watched as Danny crawled in beside him and then drew the blankets up over them both. They laid side by side, listening to each other breathe before Steve finally broke the silence.

“Come here,” he said as he raised his arm, letting Danny move closer to him. He felt Danny’s movements as Danny rolled onto his side, closing the distance between their bodies. He smiled as Danny’s head rested on his shoulder and he enfolded Danny in his arms. He felt one of Danny’s arms encircle his waist as Danny snuggled closer to him in their embrace. The hand he had on Danny’s back began to rub circles, soothing Danny as his breath began to even out, letting Steve know that Danny had nodded off to sleep. He smiled, happy that they were together, snuggled under blankets, as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
